Professionals from hospital neonatal units will be assigned to interdisciplinary tutorial groups of six to nine persons. Group measures of knowledge, clinical skills, and problem solving will be obtained before and after an educational program led by a tutor chosen from each group and instructed in group dynamics and problem solving techniques. Skill and knowledge gains will be assessed by pre- and post-testing, comparison to controls, and external measures such as use of services and morbidity.